Until You're Fearless
|image = Astra_performance.JPG |band = Wizardz of Oz |dance = Fearless |album = |released =July 10, 2015 |genre = Pop |label = |runtime = 4:16 |writer = |producer = Superpop }} :For the original song used for the group dance, see Titanium and Chandelier. " " is a song by Wizardz of Oz. It is a knockoff of "Titanium", used for the group dance "Fearless" in Dance Moms Down Under, Part 1. Reconstructed audio, with "Chandelier" and "Titanium" Full group dance performance Lyrics On your marks Get set go Smoke blows away Win or fail I don’t know That only gets in the way You’ve thought it all Said it all Let it go That’s all that’s left to do Turn away From the mirror babe She’s the only one Stopping you (Jump) If you want jump (Fall) If you want to fall You don't need anyone to catch you (Dance) If you want to dance (Love) You're beautiful You're stronger than anyone coming at you I can't save you (save you) The world will change you (change you) I know you'll break through (break through) Over and over and over Until you're fearless And all your walls fall down And the glass ceiling lies in pieces on the ground And all the people - all the people You used to fear do - used to fear do All they can to - all they can to Just be near you (Jump) If you want jump (Fall) If you want to fall You don't need anyone to catch you (Dance) If you want to dance (Love) You're beautiful You're stronger than anyone coming at you I can't save you (save you) The world will change you (change you) I know you'll break through (break through) Over and over and over Until you're fearless Break them chains, they're not around your wrist They're only around your heart Break them chains, they're not around your wrist They're only around your heart (Jump) If you want jump (Fall) If you want to fall You don't need anyone to catch you (Dance) If you want to dance (Love) You're beautiful You're stronger than anyone coming at you I can't save you (save you) The world will change you (change you) I know you'll break through (break through) Over and over and over Until you're fearless (Jump) If you want jump (Fall) If you want to fall You don't need anyone to catch you (Dance) If you want to dance (Love) You're beautiful You're stronger than anyone coming at you I can't save you (save you) The world will change you (change you) I know you'll break through (break through) Over and over and over Until you're fearless Trivia *The ALDC attended and performed at the ASTRA awards, the ALDC danced to "Chandelier" and to "Titanium". For the Broadcast of the episode, their performance was dubbed with this song dubbed in for the original song. *The performance was named "Bulletproof Baby" and also throughout the show called simply "Bulletproof". However, on the Dance Moms Music Guide it is called "Fearless". Video Gallery ALDC performing to "Chandelier" and "Titanium" at the ASTRA Awards Gallery Maddie_and_kendall_astra.JPG Maddie_astra_performance.JPG Abby_and_the_girls_astra.JPG Preparing_to_perform_at_ASTRA_awards_2015-03-12.jpg Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Dance Moms Down Under, Part 1 Category:Pop Category:Knockoff Songs